1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting apparatus using an adhesive. More precisely, the invention relates to an improved surface structure which is to be coated with an adhesive.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known connecting mechanism which uses an adhesive, an appropriate quantity of adhesive is fed from a nozzle which is manually moved to coat a surface with the adhesive. If an excessive amount of adhesive is fed from the nozzle, upon adhering an object to the surface on which the adhesive is applied, the excess adhesive may exude from between the adhered surfaces onto surrounding surfaces or elements, resulting in an undesirable appearance or a deterioration of quality or function of the adhered objects. This problem becomes particularly serious when the elements to be adhered are small.